Fight or Flight
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: Mother Mae Eye has kidnapped the Titans and Starfire managed to escaped. But she's hidden them and herself. With only five days to find them or else she loses them forever, she must depend on a mysterious man to help her find them. Will she find them in time, or will they be lost forever?


Fight of Flight

Part I: The Man

Starfire had managed to escaped Mother Mae Eye again, but her friends aren't so lucky. They're trapped under her spell and she can't do anything about it. But she teams up with a mysterious man who's willing to help her.

The sun was going down and time was running out. Starfire was flying around, hoping to find Mother Mae Eye. She kidnapped her friends and hid them somewhere she couldn't find them. Desperate to find them, she's not willing to rest. Knowing full well what she's gonna do to them, she's not gonna rest until she finds them. She only has five days until Mother Mae Eye makes them her permanent slaves.

"Where are you friends?" Starfire asked.

The day turned into night as Starfire could feel herself getting weaker. Her eyes got heavier and she started to slowly fall to the ground. But she tried to keep herself up, but it got harder and harder. She could feel herself losing more altitude every second.

Suddenly, her eyes closed and she dropped forty feet to the ground. Completely passed out, she couldn't go any farther. Even though she'd been fighting, she couldn't deny that she couldn't keep going.

(Two Hours Later) The sound of a small fire and a warm blanket startled Starfire. She jerked away to see a black coat covering her. She looked around and saw a small fire burning. She looked up and realized that she fell into an alley.

"What happened?" Starfire asked herself.

"You passed out," said a mysterious voice. Starfire jumped in fear and lit her hand up with a green energy wall.

She looked across from her and the fire and saw a man sitting down. He had long black hard that reached down to the middle of his back. His skin was incredibly pale, like a ghost. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants but no shirt. She could even see black boots on the man.

She stared at his chest; it was covered in scars. His body was well built and incredibly white. She could even see an old silver cross necklace with many colored beads around his neck.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked in a scared tone. The man looked at her hand, his ruby red eyes made her even more scared.

"Jack," said Jack. He folded his hands and sat his chin on them. "And you?" She calmed down and looked at the fire.

"Starfire!" said Starfire. She pulled the coat off and started to stand up. But she started to feel dizzy and almost collapsed. Jack quickly caught her and set her down gently.

"You really shouldn't stress yourself too much," said Jack. He threw a few more pieces of wood into the fire and sat back down. "It was a good thing I found you and brought you here." Starfire looked at Jack and felt like getting away, but she was curious.

"Why did you bring me here?" Starfire asked. Jack looked at her and noticed that she wanted to get away.

"No need to worry," said Jack. "I won't hurt you." Starfire looked out towards the street and thought about her friends.

"I hope they're okay," Starfire whispered to herself. She looked at Jack and felt more calm. "Thank you for helping me, but I should get going." She tried to get up again but her body wouldn't let her."

"Like I said," said Jack, walking over to her and throwing his coat back on her. "You pushed herself too hard and passed out. It's really dangerous to do that." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. He handed it to her and she started munching on it.

"Thank you," said Starfire. "I was getting hungry." Jack smiled and took the empty wrapper away from her.

"You should get some rest," said Jack. "You'll need all your strength if you're gonna find your friends." Starfire gasped and lit her hand up and shot the man in the chest. He flew a few feet and slammed into the brick wall pretty hard.

"How do you know that?" Starfire asked, trying to get up. She looked at Jack and noticed that he wasn't hurt.

"You talk in your sleep," said Jack, standing up.

"I'm sorry," said Starfire. He sat back down and smiled.

Jack messed with the fire for a minute until Starfire noticed a few scars on his hands. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. But Jack caught a small glimpse of her staring and smiled.

"I train a lot," said Jack. "Believe me, you're not the first person that tried to kill me." Jack chuckles a little and stopped playing around with the fire. "But enough talk, you should get some sleep."

Starfire looked at the fire for a little until her eyelids started to feel heavier. The world grew dark as she passed out again. Knowing that she was running out of time made her feel even worse. But even though she was out, she wanted to wake up and find them. But knowing what Jack said to her, she had to rest.

Find out what happens next in part II: The Plan


End file.
